Capharnaüm cosmique
by Sauwk
Summary: Que se passe t-il quand trois réalité s'entrechoquent? Un simple transfert si vous avez de la chance et encore... Crossover L'Appel de Cthulhu/Aventures/Starventures
1. Prologue : Un simple croisement

**Voici ma toute première fanfiction Capharnaüm cosmique! Il s'agit d'un remake de "Transfert malgré eux" écrit par Isil-gawien qui ne compte actuellement qu'un seul chapitre (malheureusement). Avant les accusations de plagiat je tiens à signaler que j'ai eu son autorisation! (Encore une fois merci) Nos histoire seront sans aucun doute différentes alors je vous remercie d'avance de bien vouloir lire son travail. Bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer:  
** **\- Les univers et les personnages d'Aventures et de Starventures sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred et Seb du Grenier, de Krayn et de Bob Lennon.  
** **\- L'univers de L'Appel de Cthulhu n'est pas propriété. L'histoire et les personnages qui apparaissent sont la propriété de Mahyar, Bob Lennon, (Bruce E-penser) et des trois frères Breut.  
** **-Capharnaüm cosmique est un remake de Transfert malgré de eux écrit par Isil-gawien.  
** **  
Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.**

* * *

Prologue : Un simple croissement

Le multivers. La plus logique des absurdités existantes mais aussi la plus stable selon son concepteur. Malgré cette garantie, des accidents se produisent sans cesse dans ce nœud que seul les plus grands théoriciens quantique semble pouvoir démêler ou du moins trouver un début de piste fiable. C'est donc ainsi que cette histoire commença, par un « simple» croisement entre trois réalités étant désignée comme plausible ou envisageable en fonction de votre point de vue. Et ce « petit incident physico-quantique tridimensionnelle d'entre les dimensions » allait provoquer des événements que très peu pouvaient imaginer.

* * *

Années 1920, dans un manoir en bordure de New York à la fin d'un hiver qui se termine, mais qui laisse dernière lui des rafales de vents glacés, un groupe de personnes c'est réuni afin de fêter le quarantième anniversaire de leur ami, le Docteur Walter Connors, riche psychologue et actuel propriétaire du luxueux manoir. Pourtant, leurs liens ne sont pas seulement d'amitiés, car ensemble ils forment un club privé d'investigateur, tous curieux de divers mystères ou autres événements occultes.

« Bonsoir mes amis! » s'écria Walter. « Je suis ravi de vous recevoir à nouveau dans mon humble demeure qui plus est le jour de mon anniversaire! N'est-ce pas merveilleux? ». Il fît entrer un à un ces invités tout en continua sa tirade. « James! Enfin de retour des Indes? Non non ne me dis rien, tu nous raconteras tes aventures durant le repas! Joseph et Mona! Toujours fourré ensemble à ce que je vois! Afin Mona ne prenez pas cet air outragé je ne fais que de vous taquiner voyons! Et vous...» Il marqua une pause ayant remarqué que son dernier invité rester sur place regardant fixement vers la brume nappant les environs.

« Et bien mon cher, que fixé vu ainsi? Un fantôme? Car si c'est le cas je vais devoir vous faire enfermer! » Dit-il dans un éclat de rire.  
La mention d'un fantôme fit réagir William qui se mit à bredouiller ne vague réponse.  
« Allons allons, William entrez vite vous me semblais frigorifié! Ce n'est même pas un temps à laisser mes chiens dehors et je n'aime pas que mes invités tombent malade. Certes ma servante Mathilda balaye la cour, mais vous savez, elle a vu pire! »

C'est ainsi que l'explorateur James Rutherson, l'acteur James Rutherson, l'infirmière Mona Clarke et l'anthropologue William T. Fergusson s'installèrent afin de boire un verre avant le repas.

« Mathilda! Mathilda! » s'époumona le psychologue. « Mais enfin n'entent-elle donc rien? » Il émit un soupir agacé avant de continuer «Mona mon petit, voulez-vous bien aller nous chercher un alcool fort pour tous nous réchauffer? »

C'est avec un sourire crispé que la jeune femme se leva, suivis de Joseph qui préférer converser avec elle plutôt qu'avec le misogyne et ceci peu importe à quel point ils étaient ami. Plusieurs bouteilles trônaient dans la réserve, toutes d'excellente qualité et toutes étaient réservés pour les 40 ans du docteur . Une fois plusieurs bouteilles de whisky consommé, l'hôte se redressa assez difficilement de sa chaise et entonna un discours.

« Mes amis, aujourd'hui ce n'est pas pour notre tournoi hebdomadaire de billard que je vous ai contactés – d'ailleurs je continue d'affirmer que William à tricher la dernière fois - ni même pour parler de mes reventes de morphine mais de… »

Le psychologue n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un vertige le pris soudainement. Il tenta de résister mais fini par s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol et tomba dans l'inconscience. Afin de pouvoir le soigner plus convenablement, Mona demanda à James et William de le déposer sur son lit. Malgré les soins prodigués par la jeune infirmière, la fièvre prie possession du corps de Walter. Elle ne le laissa seul que durant quelques instants afin de remplir de nouveau une petite bassine, mais quand elle revint dans la chambre, elle laissa échappé un cri de surprise ainsi que la bassine. En effet à la place de Walter se trouvait désormais un homme dans une longue robe rouge avec le front en sang.

* * *

Au même moment, il y a longtemps (quand je vous disais que le multivers était absurde.) dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine et plus précisément dans un vaisseau spatial en plein hyperespace, Gaarkkata ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Le Wookie avait l'habitude d'avoir un quotidien loin d'être tranquille et ordinaire. Entre les raids contre les convois de l'Empire, les missions de chasse à l'homme ou les combats contre des poulpes galactiques, il était gâté. Mais cette fois-ci cela dépasser tout ce à quoi il était habitué.

Juste avant sa disparition, 808 avait envoyé un simple message parlant de bruit parasite dans ces récepteurs puis plus rien. Tyzen , son « Zabrak de maître » comme aimé l'appeler Gaar (du moins dans son dos) lança un scan complet du vaisseau pour découvrir que non seulement son droïde avait disparu, mais aussi qu'un corps étranger se trouvait dans le conduit à ordure.

Suite à rapide commun accord, Tyzen essayant tous les moyens à sa disposition pour retrouver 808 et Apple la Twi'lek estimant que ce n'était pas son travail de chasser les parasites dans les ordures en tant que « chef de la bande », le chasseur de prime parti donc faire tâter de son arbalète à l'intrus. Chef de groupe? Rien que ça? grogna Gaar avant de rire (grogna littéralement les Wookies n'ayant pas de langage labiale).

Une fois devant le conduit en question, Gaarkkata ouvra doucement l'accès du bout de son arbalète, entra le haut de son corps son arme en joue et… ne trouva simplement qu'un humain obstruant à moitié le conduit à ordure. Il le poussa du bout du canon pour le faire réagir, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence l'homme était inconscient. Il tira l'inconnu par les pieds avant de le déposer sans ménagement sur le sol. Il le se gratta l'arrière du crâne avant d'ajouter « Rroahg rum roa hrrr? » que l'on pourrait traduire par « Mais c'est qui ce gus? »

* * *

« Maître Tyzen? Où êtes-vous? Lancement du scan… Bip-bip Planète inconnu »

Scrutant la plaine envahie par la végétation, le robot ingénieur essaya d'examiner le sol en répertoriant avec sa base de données. Une forêt s'étendait vers l'Est, au loin l'unité 808 apercevais des pics de montagne et un peu plus loin de sa position une route allant vers le Nord. Ou le Sud. Cela dépendait désormais du chemin qu'il allait prendre.

Il ne comprenait pas son arrivée ici, à aucun moment son équipe avait parlé d'une quelconque téléportation. D'ailleurs depuis quand le vaisseau était équipé d'un module de téléportation? Voilà les questions que se poser le robot. Ou du moins qu'il aurait dû se poser s'il n'y avait pas face à lui un énorme arachnide semblant s'interroger sur sa comestibilité.

« Danger détecté. Protocole de défense activé »


	2. Chapitre 01 : Un robot dans les bois

**Et voici la suite de Capharnaüm cosmique!... Voilà j'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire hormis l'habituel souhait de bonne lecture ^^  
(EDIT: Concernant les éventuelles fautes de français j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais je me doute qu'il doit en rester les correcteur en ligne et les ****bescherelles ont aussi une limite!)**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **\- Les univers et les personnages d'Aventures et de Starventures sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred et Seb du Grenier, de Krayn et de Bob Lennon.**

 **\- L'univers de L'Appel de Cthulhu n'est pas propriété. L'histoire et les personnages qui apparaissent sont la propriété de Mahyar, Bob Lennon, (Bruce E-penser) et des trois frères Breut.**

 **\- Capharnaüm comsique est un remake de "Transfert malgré de eux" écrit par Isil-gawien.**

 **Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.**

* * *

Chapitre Un : Un robot dans les bois

À l'orée d'une forêt de la région du Cratère, un arachnoïde de taille monstrueuse et un prototype de droïde multi-fonction se faisait face dans un silence seulement troublé par les gargouillis provenant du monstre et les «BIP-BIP BIP BLOUP» du robot.

« Analyse de l'adversaire en cours… Adversaire: Arachnide géant d'espèce inconnue, blessures diverse sur l'ensemble du corps… Particularité: Arme tranchante figé dans la carapace… Niveau probable de dangerosité: Élevé… Conclusion de l'analyse: Exécution immédiate du protocole de défense! »

Si l'araignée avait un quelconque système cérébrale complexe, ce qui n'est pas le cas heureusement pour nous, ces dernières pensées auraient pu ressembler à ceci « Sur quoi je suis encore tombé moi? » avant qu'un rayon bleu ne jaillit de l'arme du robot et la transperce de part en part, faisait tombé son immonde carcasse dans un bruit lourd.

« Exécution du programme : Ce lieu semble être relativement dangereux, l'exécution d'un scanner à l'approche des bois et/ou autre lieu empêchant une analyse visuelle rapide est conseillé afin de protéger mon intégrité physique… Fin du protocole de défense… »

808 baissa son blaster lourd et le rangea dans son dos avant d'ajouter « Par mes circuits, ce lieu fort étrange semble aussi être particulièrement hostile. Je me dois de retrouver maître Tyzen et ces compagnons dans les plus brefs délais afin de leurs apporté une quelconque assistance s'ils sont en situation de danger immédiat. ».

Le droïde fini toutefois par entendre le son d'un, je cite, « animal quadrupède à sabots s'approchant à vive allure de ma position et qui emprunte le même chemin suivi précédemment par l'araignée géante ayant préalablement intenté une attaque à mon égard et qui se trouve dorénavant décédée » (C'est un robot, si on ne lui demande pas de faire un rapport bref et concis il va suivre son protocole), un scan rapide de la zone d'où provenais le bruit et un contact visuel désormais établie lui indiqua en plus que l'animal était dirigé par un cavalier en armure vraisemblablement en colère et qu'un passager tentait de s'accrocher à lui du mieux qu'il pouvait. Étant tous deux des « êtres humanoïdes intelligents » 808 n'activa pas son protocole de défense comme le signal l'article 000-01A de la charte de robotique des usines de Coruscant et du règlement de l'intelligence artificielle de la République Galactique interdisant tout robots non militaire d'attaquer des êtres intelligents sans avoir été agressée au préalable ou sans contre-ordre de leurs propriétaires, bref 808 ne fit rien à leurs approches.

* * *

La créature étant désormais trépassée, Théo fit ralentir Lumière sur les derniers mètres les séparant du cadavre afin de la ménager (Oui Lumière est une jument, de guerre certes, mais une jument tout de même.), l'animal avait encore les veines visibles sur sa tête suite sa course folle dans la forêt. Les veines du paladin-inquisiteur était également visible, mais plus de colère. De colère, que dis-je de rage! De rage, que dis-je! Il fulminait! Il ...était honteux. Honteux d'avoir planté son épée dans le corps du gigantesque arachnide sans avoir réussi à l'enlever par la suite. Et en plus, voilà que quelqu'un l'avait achevé à sa place. Bref Théo était en train de bouder. Quand à Shin, qui était solidement cramponné à l'inquisiteur, avait le teint plus blanc que son bleu léger habituel, il n'était vraiment pas bien. Si mal que, quand Théo fit s'arrêter Lumière à proximité du monstre, le demi-élémentaire se laissa simplement glisser le long de la monture de son ami, s'allongea doucement dans un carré d'herbe sèche et utilisa une partie de ces pouvoirs de demi-élémentaire de l'eau pour rafraîchir une certaine partie de son anatomie étant peu habitué à être autant malmené.

« Plus jamais » commença l'archer « Plus jamais je ne grimpe sur ton fichu canasson si tu compte le faire galoper à ce point! ». Pour seule réponse il eut un grognement bref mais il continua « Note à moi-même, prévoir des dessous plus épais la prochaine fois que je fais du cheval… »

Théo s'approcha du corps inerte et encore fumant du coup de blaster de l'araignée géante. Peuh, non seulement ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai eu, mais en plus ce type est un mage! Pensa-t-il. Il retira son épée coincé entre deux plaques de chitine et après s'être assurais qu'elle n'eut rien (hormis une odeur d'araignée brûlée qui devrait faire plaisir à un certain nain.) il s'adressa enfin à l'inconnu.

« Holà euh vous! Je me nomme Théo de Silverberg, Inquisiteur au service de la glorieuse et puissante Église de la Lumière et voici mon camarade et ami Shindha Korry, archer demi-élémentaire! »

« Salut… » répondit l'intéressé depuis le sol, levant avec prudence un simple bras de peur de réveiller la douleur.

« Je salue ta vaillance et ta grandeur pour avoir réussi à mettre à terre une telle monstruosité, dis-moi ton nom! » finit-il en affichant un grand sourire. Pouvoir se faire respecter par ce péquin pourrait bien être sa seul victoire de la journée alors autant mettre les bouchés double!

Silence.

« Euh » légèrement décontenancé par le mutisme de son interlocuteur, Théo repris de manière moins protocolaire « Hey! Je t'ai parlé! Répond moi au lieu de faire ces bruits idiots! »

« Oh non, s'il-te-plaît Théo » geignit l'archer qui se couvrait son visage avec une main « Pas d'embrouille avec un inconnu maintenant... Laisse-moi souffler cinq minutes pitié...»

« Mais c'est lui qui ne me répond pas! Hey du con! C'est quoi ton nom?! »

Un mouvement de tête de l'inconnu lui fît comprendre qu'il allait répondre:

« Je me nomme 808, droïde expérimental multi-fonction venant des industries de Coruscant. Je suis actuellement la propriété de Maître Tyzen actuellement portée disparue.»

Silence.

Beaucoup trop d'informations circulaient sous la boîte crânienne du chevalier. Droïde expérimental multi-fonction? Coruscant? Écoute même s'il te raconte des conneries réponds lui au moins quelque chose! Vite dis quelque chose d'intelligent pour ne pas passer pour un glandu!

« 808? C'est pas un prénom ça! » Sérieusement? Tu n'avais rien de mieux à dire? Franchement j'ai honte de toi en ce moment…

S'appuyant doucement sur ces coudes, Shin se redressa pour avoir « 808 » (comme il se nomme) face à lui.

« Un numéro pour prénom? »

« C'est exactement ce que je dis! C'est stupide! » intervint le paladin mais il continua comme-ci il n'avait rien entendu « Maître Tyzen? Tu es… Un genre d'esclave ou quelque chose du même type? » s'il y avait une histoire d'esclavage le sang de Shin n'allait faire qu'un tour…

« J'ai été conçu dans le seul but de protéger et servir les différents maîtres qui m'auront en leurs possessions durant la période de mon existence. »

Houlà, ça devient glauque comme histoire.

« Et puis retire ton casque afin qu'on puisse voir ton visage. Ce n''est pas très polie comme attitude! »

« Un casque? Mais je n'ai pas de casque Messire Théo. »

Même s'il fut (légèrement) flatté, Théo ne le montra point et s'approcha de 808 pour lui donner une pichenette qui fit un Tiiing! « Et ça qu'est-ce que c'est alors? Une citrouille? »

« Mais il s'agit simplement de ma tête Messire Théo. »

Un déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Shin. Il pris donc son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers 808 (en boitant certes mais quand même... ainsi avec une main proche de son « courage » car on ne sait jamais.)

« Vous semblez être souffrant Messire Shin, puis-je vous proposez mon assistance médicale? »

« Hmm? Euh...Oui mais non, non. Franchement non. Mais dit moi 808, tu ne serais pas un genre de machine? »

« Exactement Messire Shin. »

« Appelle-moi simplement Shin s'il-te-plaît »

« D'accord Messire Shin.»

« Bien… Tu en pense quoi Théo? »

L'Inquisiteur regardais dorénavant 808 de manière suspicieuse (Autant que d'habitude donc). « Cela ressemble beaucoup à de l'hérésie… »

L'archer leva les yeux au ciel mais ne ce laissa pas décontenancer pour autant « Oui mais à part ça? Car techniquement il se rapproche clairement du bras mécanique de Grunlek. »

« Tu veux parler du machin démoniaque qui bouffe tout ce qui ce passe à sa porter quand Grunlek en perd le contrôle? Alors je ne vois pas en quoi cela change mon point de vue. »

« Oui c'est certains que décris comme ça aussi. Mais au moins on pourrait l'aider non? Il dit avoir été séparé de son propriétaire, alors qu'il vienne avec nous le temps qu'on le retrouve. T'en pense quoi 808? »

Le droïde fixa intensément l'archer de son œil unique et fini par lâcher un « Bloup »

« Je… je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Du moins je suppose? »

« Que la Lumière me pardonne… »

« Encore? »

Ainsi nos deux aventuriers et le droïde multifonction se mirent en route afin de retrouver Grunlek et Balthazar Octavius Barnabé là où ils les avaient laissé (après que Shin se soit délicatement assis sur Lumière bien évidemment).

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard dans la forêt…

« Tu pense que Balthazar va mieux? » demanda le demi-élémentaire sur un ton quelque peu inquiets pour son ami.

Théo renifla puis fini par répondre « Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour lui. Il est peut être maigrichon mais il à la tête dure. »

« L'araignée l'a quand même fait valdingué contre un arbre.»

« Une tête très très dure. »

À moitié convaincu, Shin changea tout de même de sujet de conversation pour discuter de tout et de rien, de pommes, de puits, etc. Jusqu'à ce que 808 intervienne pointa du doigts le chemin devant eux.

« Messire Théo? Je ressens deux formes de vies qui se dirigent vers notre position, dois-je me mettre en position de combats afin de vous apporter une quelconque assistance? »

L'archer regardas par-dessus l'épaule de son ami et vis au loin...quelque chose qui montrer que cela n'allait pas du tout… « Grunlek et Eden arrivent sur nous...» Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Théo lança Lumière a leurs rencontres.

« Grunlek! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » cria Théo à son encontre, même s'il se doutais grandement de la réponse…

Accompagner de sa fidèle louve, le nain courut à en perdre haleine et une fois qu'il fut à porter de voix hurla au trio : « Mes amis! C'est affreux! C'est B.O.B! Il ... Il… »

La mâchoire de l'inquisiteur se crispa. Oh non pas ça! Pas maintenant! Pas encore! « Il a perdu le contrôle?! »

L'ingénieur s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle sa main organique posée sur un de ces flancs puis repris « Non! Il… Il a disparu! Balthazar c'est volatilisé sous mes yeux! »

* * *

Durant le même temps… Loin, très loin du Cratère ou des dimensions. Dans le cœur même des ténèbres, quelque chose qui n'était plongé que dans un état de somnolence ouvrit ce qui lui servait d'œil afin d'observer plus attentivement sa dernière trouvaille. Enfin quelque chose qui allait la distraire... Plus que ce que la chose avait prévue...


	3. Chapitre 02 : Un Psy dans l'espace

Je suis le docteur Walter Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Susan Boyles Connors (c'est écrit en tout petit sur ma carte de visite), ancien chirurgien et aliéniste. Pourquoi ancien? Parce qu'une malheureuse erreur médicale, en plus de me rendre veuf, me força à quitter l'ordre des médecins. Et pourquoi aliéniste? Parce que je pense que le terme «psychologue» est totalement contraire à la profession voyons! Enfin je m'écarte du sujet car aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire! C'est pour cela que, afin de fêter dignement mon 40e printemps, j'ai invité mes amis du club d'investigation occulte (J'avais dans l'idée de nous faire appeler «La Machine Mystérieuse» mais pour une raison que j'ignore mes compagnons n'ont pas accepter). Bref! Alors que nous étions en train de terminer un léger apéritif et que j'allais donner un discours en l'honneur de ma fête et de mes invités, je fus soudain pris par un profond malaise accompagner d'une forte fièvre et actuellement je suis dans mon lit. Mon lit qui me semble moins confortable que d'habitude. Et aussi… La chute soudaine et l'effet de surprise provoqué par le fait de perdre momentanément la force de gravitation fit que Walter n'eut pas le temps de se rattraper et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol avant de continuer face contre terre  
« Beaucoup plus petit que dans mes souvenirs ». Il se releva, réajusta ces lunettes et tout en maintenant son nez légèrement en sang continua avec un bref rire sa discussion avec lui-même « Surtout que dorénavant il devrait me sembler plus grand! »

Légèrement vaseux, il resta néanmoins assis sur le lit et ce rendit enfin compte de son environnement actuel. Il était dans une salle relativement petit dont le seul mobilier n'était composé que d'un simple lit et de différentes armoires qui couvraient une partie des murs, l'espace restant était occupé par... des trucs qui clignotent et qui font bip? Sans doute des machines à électricité pensa le docteur, mais plus important que tout cet attirail, où suis-je?

S'étant remis de son état de fatigue, Walter s'approcha lentement de la porte avec en tête un plan d'une grande simplicité d'application, c'est-à-dire hurler et frapper la porte jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui ouvre. Cette technique fonctionnait à merveille quand un médecin était «accidentellement» enfermer dans la même cellu...chambre qu'un patient à l'asile (Les joies du bizutage et de l'amitié professionnelle!) alors pourquoi pas ici? Alors qu'il inspira à plein poumons et qu'il leva le poing, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule à sa plus grande surprise. Il passa alors sa tête au travers de l'ouverture, rien à gauche? rien à droite? Non rien hormis ce couloir de métal vide. Maintenant où aller? Réfléchissons, j'ai l'intention de voter Républicain aux prochaines élections

je vais donc aller à droite. 

Peu rassuré par le silence des lieux, Walter décida de parler intelligemment à lui-même afin de mettre fin au silence ambiant « Mais qu'elle est donc cette étrange endroit? Un hôpital? Un asile? Une prison? La petitesse des couloirs laisserais penser à un navire mais tout est en métal… Ne serais-ce quand même un de ces sous-marins? Mais dans ce cas… Qu'est-ce que je fous sur un sous-marin?! Reste calme Walter, ne cède pas à la colère il s'agit là d'une réaction digne de tes patients. » Continuant à ruminer ces pensées, le docteur finit par suivre machinalement les divers couloirs de cet étrange endroit jusqu'au moment où, au détour d'un couloir, il tomba face à un ours bipède avec une arbalète… L'immense créature poilue amena sa figure au niveau de celle désormais figé de Walter et émis simplement un « Gru » . En se retournant pour mettre en application un autre plan lui aussi très simple qui consiste cette fois à courir en hurlant, il tomba nez-à-nez avec une femme à la peau jaune poussin avec deux tentacules sur la tête, accompagner d'un homme ayant le visage couvert de tatouage et une multitude de corne sur le crâne.

Apple se tenait droit devant Walter, son genou bionique en avant, les pieds fixement planter dans le sol, les mains sur les hanches et la mâchoire en avant « Alors? On est enfin réveillé huh? Tu vas pouvoir tous nous raconter maintenant huh? Parce que sinon » Elle dégaina rapidement une de ces lames et la mit sous la gorge du docteur.

« Pas la peine de se mettre dans cet état Apple » intervint Tyzen « De quoi? Tu nous casses les oreilles à te plaindre depuis tout à l'heure et tu me dis de ne pas m'énerver?!» « Oui, car dans cette situation cela ne nous serviras à rien. Alors laisse-moi faire. »

Grommelant brièvement dans sa barbe, la Twi'lek accepta de mauvaise grâce et remis sa dague à sa place et croisa les bras en signe silencieux de désapprobation et de contestation (Elle boude quoi)

« Bien. Salutation étranger. Je me nomme Tyzen, voici mes compagnons Apple et Gaarkkata. Vous êtes actuellement dans notre vaisseau et j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser. Puis-je savoir qui êtes-vous et ce que vous faites ici? Et tant que nous y somme, auriez-vous la moindre idée d'où se trouve actuellement MON droïde? »

« Ouais son droïde ouais! » lui répondit la jeune femme mâchant désormais un chewing-gum suivis d'un Gaar posant doucement mais fermement ces immenses bras sur les épaules de Walter tout en émettant un grondement significatif.

Pour réponses, ils n'eurent qu'une paupière tremblante et divers hoquets de surprise. Puis le docteur Walter Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Susan Boyles Connors, anciennement chirurgiens mais quand même aliéniste avant tout, tomba dans les pommes. Un silence gêné s'installa parmi le groupe. Le Zabrak inspira profondément et dit avec une voix qui transpire une profonde lassitude « Allons le déposer à l'infirmerie et mettons en place un tour de garde afin d'être sur place la prochaine fois qu'il se réveille »

« Oh non pas ça » émit Apple

« Ah tu te plains la première c'est toi qui t'y colle! »

« Fais chier… Gaar, fait moi plaisir, au lieu de te marrer comme un imbécile donne moi plutôt le lascar... »

Tyzen fixa son amie qui partait en direction de l'infirmerie et plus particulièrement l'inconnu qui pendouillait tristement sur son épaule. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Comme-ci… Il ne savait pas. Mais le Zabrak resterais quand même sur ces gardes car son instinct ne l'a jamais trompé.


End file.
